Aurelius Sunpath
'' My blade shall be the fall of the corrupt, my shield shall be the protection of the innocent, my spear, a sign of hope to a world of pure corruption. I will take on the evils of the world. My blood, my life, and my blade for the greater good. It will be.. For The Horde...'' ' -Aurelius Sunpath 'Early Life and Childhood It was a cool and quiet day in the forests of Eversong, as the cries of a new elven baby has been born. The two parents, smiling at each other as then they looked down onto their new son. Being in complete bliss as they looked over their new child. They named the new boy, Aurelius. Born in a home near Fairbreeze, they knew that this would be their only son as they would cherish and teach them all they know so that he may be more successful in his lifetime. The father of Aurelius being a great and renown merchant and craftsman, the mother a stay-at-home mom to take care of their new son. they took care of, cherished, and loved Aurelius with all that was possible. Becoming a very small and happy family, however the parents of Aurelius' keeping and protecting him from the outside evils of Azeroth. Wanting to keep him from knowing what evils and villains lurked within and around. Many years had passed as Aurelius now being in his prime of his childhood. Being happy yet curious of why he had not been educated properly as well as not many other children to socialize and have fun with. Starting to grow rather dull and boring, playing his repetitive games. More time passed as he began to adventure more and more into the city with his father. His father attempting to train and educate Aurelius in the ways of mercantile and good business. However, Aurelius paying no such attention and yet admiring the knights and guards that walked the street with pride and glory. Aurelius' intentions becoming much more clear each time he had passed as he dreamt of being a valiant elven knight. Many more years passed as Aurelius began to gain small knowledge of trade yet still observing the knights that walked and rode across the streets. Yearning to be much more than a mere salesman. During his free time, he would grab sticks around his home and train as if he was one of the noble knights. Actually during the time and from all the physical activities, becoming much more agile and quick. Many more years passed as Aurelius stayed behind the over-protection of his parents. However, one strange day the small family travels to the city, they walk into a large crowd as giant, large green crystals are being pulled into the city. Seeing Lord Kael themselves and being astounded as he spoke to the crowd and the strange and alien crystals beginning to morph and change the new race known as the blood elves. Or so during the time and actual knowledge of Aurelius. As he noticed his own father and mother also beginning to change. Eyes beginning to glow green aswell as just an overall change in appearance. Beginning to notice the stealthy distortion of himself. Yet, without his own knowing, also starting to crave the ominous, green crystals. Much more time passed as he sat in, so he thought a regular and dull day of his father' shop. A noise beginning to fill the city each moment, Aurelius and his father investigating as they walked out of the shop and looked at a new and strange... Object being paraded through the city. The object having what seemed to Aurelius to be glass-like shards as they would hold in mid-air, making a light tinging sound. Aurelius being astonished of the object or... Creature. Many of the elven populace watching it being pulled by. Some with great happiness and others unsureness, or so in Aurelius' eyes. Then, a slight more time passing as now Aurelius begins to be much more mature and beginning to get closer to adulthood. A new expedition and Conquest filling through talk of the city. The so called Horde be leading it in this case to Aurelius. Him not knowing much of the Horde only that they are friendly and seemed to be allies to the newly found Sin'Dorei. Aurelius knowing that the expedition to the strange and freezing land of Northrend would be his only chance to begin and experience life for himself. Quickly taking action as he persuaded his parents and lied that it was his time to go and attempt to be a merchant. They have doubt yet say yes. Unknowingly agreed that they have let their own son go and join a war that he would have no experienced or knowledge of. Aurelius taking as much necessities, personals, and money as he can. Joyfully joining a caravan that would take him to a ... Rude awakening. Tip Of The Spear As many days of endless and vigorous travels passed. They had finally made it to the beaches of Northrend. Aurelius stepped out from the ship with his items in a satchel on his back. Smiling as he felt it was now the chance for a new life. The cool ocean breeze flowing through the air. He would smile graciously to himself. Yet not knowing or even slightest chance of awareness of the horrors to come within this frozen wasteland. Simply thinking of it as a somewhat more physical vacation. He was utterly wrong. As he gazes into the Frozen and silent forest of Dragonblight a very deep orcish voice would approach the new caravan. Time to get yer' bottomsides to the Hold! Hurry up you weak elves! Or I'll knock the zog out of ya'! Afraid from the new race to Aurelius. He knew it would be something he must get use to aswell as physical, mental, and general hardships. he nodded his head as he jumped downwards onto the frosty beach. Slightly shivering as he assisted in removing supplies from the ship. Hours passed as the Horde caravan were traveling to the fort known as Conquest Hold. Pondering to himself as he thinks of what profession he would think of training into. As a boy he dreamt of being a noble knight, so his hopes grew for a possible skilled blood knight. Day-dreaming as they traveled. Many days passed as the cool and frozen terrain began to diminish. Forming into a more forest-y like area. Trees as tall and great as the eyes could see. Aurelius could not even believe that such an area would exist. Believing this conquest shouldn't be too hard or great. Yet one of his weaknesses at the moment was that one shall never judge the book by its cover. Then finally making it to the fort. As they entered, Aurelius stopped with fright. Looking around as the fort seemed much more un-civil aswell as simply and plain dirty for what class he had been use to. Seeing many orcs as he became afraid of them momentarily. Aurelius searching throughout the fort to enlist into their current regiment that remained in the fort, the regiment known as the SkullHewer Offensive. Finally enlisted. Unaware that it also meant risking his own life in service of the Horde as an expendable. Many more days passed as a few moderate and not-worth mentioning skirmishes occurred. Then beginning to be introduced to a tall and noble elf known as Champion Nathalion Dawnstrider. Days passing as then Aurelius offered himself in service as an initiate Blood Knight. Nathalion accepting the young elf as an apprentice under his own power aswell as command. Months passed as Aurelius devoted himself to melee training and actually becoming to be a very exceptional young swordsman for his age. Learning ways with a spear, shield, sword, and dual wielding. Another month or so passing as then began the battle of Venture Bay. Aurelius' very first battle. He was mentally shocked afterwards. Blood spilled onto the fertile soil, injured troops laid onto the ground, some even missing limbs. Just a simple traumatizing sight to see. The Horde revealing to be as victors of the bay's battle. Yet for reasons unknown they decided to share the Bay with the Alliance. After the battle, Aurelius was actually assaulted by one of his fellow initiates. Going into shock from not even a deep wound but from his very first time being stabbed. After a day or two of pure rest. Nathalion deployed Aurelius as a representative of himself to an organization that would be known as The Coalition. Unaware of the new adventure he is about to partake on. A Turning Tide In Construction